


Old Family Recipe

by Brigantine



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigantine/pseuds/Brigantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser should have listened to Ray.  Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Family Recipe

"It's like a _raainboww,_ " Diefenbaker said, pointing a furry paw toward the orchards stretching blurrily eastward from the house; peach leaves turning yellow, apples ripening to green and red, vast green walnut trees looming in the west, tractors and rusty… things growing out of the dark earth, potatoes… oh God, the potatoes _lurking_ in the dark earth…

"Oh God," Benton moaned, carefully sitting up on the edge of the bed. He pressed the heels of his hands to his temples and squinted resentfully at the morning light lancing through the gaps in the guest room curtains.

The old plank floor creaked as Ray crossed the room and set down a small tray holding a cup of coffee, a glass of water, and two aspirin. He hunkered in front of Benton. "You okay there, buddy?"

Benton scowled, his voice rough and too loud to his own ears. "Ray, your grandfather is a wicked old man."

Ray grinned. "Potatoes, beets, apples, the patience of an evil genius. He's immune by now."

Benton chased the aspirin with the coffee and glared at Ray over the rim of the cup. "You might have warned me, you know."

"Did I not say, and I quote, 'Fraser, this stuff will sidle up next to you like a sweet baby sister, then knock you flat like an earthquake while your back is turned.'? Did I not say that?

"You did," Benton admitted, "but it tasted like _apples,_ Ray, not at _all_ like liquid fire and a terrible desire for a swift death."

Ray winced sympathetically. "So I guess it won't help to tell you Dief and my mom split a jug last night, and now they're both downstairs with Gramps scarfing pancakes and sausages."

Benton closed his eyes and yearned for the apocalypse.

\--#--


End file.
